Trully Tempted
by XxXAniFreak88XxX
Summary: Not great with Summaries. But This is in Tempted when Stark stays the night with Zoey.


Trully Tempted

A/N: This is My first attempt at a HoN Fic. Dun fault me on it. Please. It's a Zoey/Stark pairing. An yes, Lemony. It goes from tempted, Chapter 18.. One Shot!

_Zoey_

The door that led to the little bathroom my room shared with the guest room next door opened and Stark strode in, his gaze going straight to me....

I sat up right in the bed, staring at him as he looked at me. His hair was still wet, dripping here an there. I smiled, "You're awake!" Stark came to my side quickly, sitting beside me, in a towel. Mentally groaning to myself, I nodded. "Yeah.." Stark took my hands i had sitting on my lap, looking into my eyes. "I felt you were worried, so i came to you, My Lady. Is something wrong?" Stark asked me gently. I had a hard time keeping eyes locked with him. He was sitting on my bed, in just a towel. "I....I'm fine, Stark, really. Finish your shower and I'll grab a quick one before breakfast." I stammered alittle. My face heated up slightly, my thoughts drifting onto Stark. I looked down, afraid he'd see the blush. His hand gently cupped my face, bringing my eyes, back to his slight red ones. Stark wasn't a normal fledging anymore. He was a red fledging, and my sworn warrior. He had the cresent moon filed in, an beside it, arrows came from it, an framed his beautiful eyes. He had a cocky smile on his face, his voice sultry, and lustful. He leaned towards my face, his mouth beside my ear, "Zoey, You're blushng." I bit my lip. Geeze, why me. "St-stark.." I whispered softly, like a scared kid.

Stark gently took my hands, lacing our fingers inside one another. I tried to say no, but the words werent going to come out. Inside, I wanted him. But i had enough. "Zoey, I feel the lust, want, desire...Please." Stark whispered more. I whimpered ever so slightly. "You're my warrior, Stark." He pressed his face into my neck, kissing my goddess blessed tattoos ever so lightly. "Yes, I am, But zoey, I am falling for you. You're love is what brought me back to humanity, will you deny me your love?" He asked, his lips kissing my earlobe now. I groaned out softly, "No....No." I shook my head gently. He pulled his face from my neck, letting my hands go, as he slightly pushed me back down on the bed, grinning. His lips caught to mine, kissing me with passion, love, lust, desire. I wrapped my arms gently around his sholders, my fingers brushing gently against his bare back as he tensed gently. I kissed him now, biting on Stark's lower lip. He growled softly, pulling away as i looked into his eyes, blood red. "Stark.." I whispered as he kissed my neck gently again, going lower with his kisses. His hands went under my shirt, running his fingers over my stomach as i gasped softly, purring at his touch. "Zoey.." He growled at me. I looked at him, his eyes asking for permission. I just nodded my head as he raised my shirt up, showing the lacy white bra i had on. He laughed softly.

Now, I wasn't a virgin anymore, but i scowled anyways. "What's so funny Stark?" His cocky smile back on his face. "White?" Was all he asked when he dipped his head down, kissing my mounds. His strong hands on my hips. I purred gently, my breath quicking. I forgot the laughing as i arched my back abit. His hands moved up my sides gently, going behind me, unclasping my bra.

I felt the fabric loosen against my body as he pulled the bra, and my shirt off, making a small pile on the floor. "Zoey...Zoey.." My name escapeing from his lips like he was saying a pray to Nyx. I blushed more. I'd been exposed to Stark before, But I was wounded, an this was different, very different. I closed my eyes, as i felt his hand run from my neck, down my throat, down my chest, between my breast, an down my stomach as i breathed in sharply. "Beautiful, Simply, Amazing." Stark whispered in a husky voice. His hand didnt stop there, soon i felt my pant buttones comming undone. I bit down so hard on my lower lip, blood was on it. Suddenly, Stark stopped, in a low growling groan, "I smell your blood. Oh Goddess, Zoey, Please." I nodded as he came to my lips, his tongue licking the new wound on my lip as the blood began to drip more, he took my lower lip in his mouth, sucking gently.

I breathed in heavily, my eyes closing more. I'd never felt anything more, sexual, powerful. I put my hands on Stark's back, digging my nails in just alittle as he licked my lower lip to stop the blood. "May I?" He breathed heavily. I nodded as Stark took his nail, making a cut on the side of my neck, his tongue licking the wound so the blood flow would be better. Sucking gently, I moaned out. "Oh, Goddess!" I was overwhelmed with the sexual feeling of want, desire...

Stark's moans filled my ears as he then licked the wound after abit. I groaned softly as he gently slid my pants down abit. The top of my panties showing to him as he kissed down my body again, his hot breath like a hot touch to my body, shivering gently under him. "Do you feel it?" He asked softly, kissing my waistline. "Yes.." I Breathed out abit lower then normal. Stark grinned as he pulled my pants and panties down in one swift motion. I shivered gently. "Fire, Come to me, an warm us like sitting infront a fireplace in the winter." Stark's body relaxed more as he growled softly. My body relaxed aswell, the heat sending the shivers away as i whispered, "You may depart Fire, Thank you." Stark slid his body up to mine, his lips capturing mine as his hand slid up my thigh, his fingers gently rubbing my folds. I moaned softly, a finger slipping inside me as i arched my back. Stark pulled his lips from mine, as he added another finger, groaning. "Zoey....So hot, tight.." He whispered in my ear. I gasped softly, moaning against his sholder. He pushed his fingers in an out, causing more moans. I took my fingers an pulled his towel from his body.

I moaned as he pushed his fingers in one last time, really hard. "Oh! Stark!" I yelped out. He moved his fingers out as he positioned himself at my enterance, grinning. But the feeling of love rolling onto me from him as he pressed his lips to mine. Suddenly, I gasped, his manhood thrusting into me...

I stiffen as pain suddenly filled my abdomen. Stark looked at my eyes as his words filled my ears, "Relax Z...Just breath." I nodded as I relaxed my body against his. Stark gently, thrusted in a out of me. Pain turning into pleasure. I moaned out.

He quickened his thrust, my breathing getting heavy as my mind went numb. Stark groaned softly, kissing on me every chance he got. With a thrust, My body shuddered under him, over the edge as he too, released, moaning my name....

He pulled away as I sat up, kissing his shoulder gently, my face red as he smiled at me, stroking my hair. "Z, You're amazing." He said as he stood up, grabbing his towel, wrapping it securely around his waist, then handing me all my clothes. I muttered a soft Thank you as Stark stroded to the bathroom. I slipped from under the blanket, looking at my naked body in the mirror. Had I wanted that to happen? I sighed, smiling as i dressed in some clothes, and heading towards the bathroom.. Maybe It'll get better for me.


End file.
